


From Texas, with love

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bistokids, for the prompt <i>Snake.(One-eyed trouser snake to be excluded!)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bistokids](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bistokids).



.

 

“Can I come up?”

“Bodie, you’re back!”

 

“So how was Texas?”

“Full of cowboys and oil men.”

“How were the women?”

“Full of cowboys—”

“And oil men. Right Les Dawson, you are.”

“But I’m a lot better looking.”

“How was the job?”

“We had to wait five days before we could bring Lawler back while the FBI checked our extradition paperwork on him. Cowley’s talking to him now.”

“Any excitement?”

“One attempted stabbing, two car chases, one nacho cheese burn and one kick to the wedding tackle that’ll have Lawler singing soprano for a while.”

“Just the usual then.”

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 

I’d never really had a partner before, let alone one with a conscience. My voice of reason, someone I trusted to watch my back, someone whose welfare meant more than my own. Then one day I looked at him and saw _more_ than just my partner and the world tilted.

I’m in love— no, that way madness lies. Some things I can’t even admit to myself. I _want_ him… I can live with that.

It was strange in Texas without him, just like having a phantom limb. It makes a lot of sense as he’s the itch I can’t scratch.

 

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 

“What’s in the bag?”

“What bag?”

“The carrier bag, you pillock.”

“A present from Texas.”

“What for me?”

“No, it’s a pair of leather chaps for Cowley... Of course it’s for you.”

“I’m touched.”

“So they tell me.”

“Hand it over, then!”

“Where did you learn your manners? Borstal?”

 

“You bought me boots... From Texas... _Snake skin_ boots.”

“If you don’t like them I’ll—”

“Of course I like them. Look at the tooling...

“I am.”

“Have you felt the skin? It’s really supple.”

“Course I did, when I picked them out.”

“They’re bloody brilliant. Thanks mate.”

“Try them on.”

 

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

 

I’d made up my mind that when he came back from Texas Bodie’s arse would be mine… or my arse his. I really didn’t care either way but it _was_ going to happen.

And now he’s standing here in my flat with his usual smirk and I’m not so sure. What if he says no? What if it was only brothers-in-arms camaraderie I’ve been mistaking for interest? What if he wouldn’t want to be partners anymore? What if he says yes, but it’s only a case of curiosity killed the Bodie?

I don’t want him if I can’t keep him.

 

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

 

“They look good on you.” _I’d look good in you._

“They feel good on me.” _You’d feel better._

“Are they tight?” _Like your arse would be._

“Yeah, they’re tight.”

“The salesman said they’ll loosen up as you break them in. _Don’t snigger!_

“Could you help me get them off?” _Or just get me off?_

“If I straddle your leg like this—“

 _Look at his arse. I could reach out—_ “Thanks.”

 _Bugger this!_ “I lo—want you.”

“I _want_ you too... How about I _just_ wear the boots?”

“Later... and there _will_ be a later. Come here!”

 

.


End file.
